


Over the roofs of Daybreak Town

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Elrena got it bad but she can handle it, F/F, Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, Unrequited Crush, thank you Nomura for giving me this for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: The day is slowly coming to an end and Elrena meets up with her former party member and friend, Strelitzia, enjoying the time with her together.





	Over the roofs of Daybreak Town

The wind blew harsh across the roofs of Daybreak Town, the sky almost cloudless dipped in a deep blue with streaks of orange lining up in the distance – the sun's last attempt of the day to touch whatever surface it could reach.  
  
The day was ending and keyblade wielders of all kinds were on their way home, resting up for the lux hunt next day. Many crossed the Fountain Plaza for that, quickly saying goodbye to their friends on their way, telling them to meet up tomorrow again – a daily ritual that was so on time, it was almost possible to set a clock for it.  
  
It was the same for Elrena. Well, mostly. After she said goodbye to her teammates, her gaze went upwards to the roofs – and like a daily occurrence, she saw _her_ sitting on the highest roof, a Chirithy in her arms. From time to time she would join her former party member, accompanying her through the late afternoon until night hits, laughing about the stuff that happened today and the stupidest things.  
  
Her heart fluttered at each encounter with her, a smile on her face until she went to sleep, already thinking about the next meeting with her. A fuzzy feeling stayed with her, never made obvious around her – never to be told in the fear she would overstep this friendship she treasured so much. It was her little secret, only she and her Chirithy knew about. A heavy burden she accepted, for that she could see her smile whenever she could.  
  
And today was such a day. Elrena made her ways around the buildings and used the same secret pathway she always used to get on top of the roofs, already spying her with a smile on her way up.

“I knew I would find you up here, Strelitzia.”  
  
Elrena approached her and Strelitzia turned to her, beaming with a bright smile to her when Elrena sat down beside her, letting go of her Chirithy to greet her with a warm hug. She returned it with a giggle, patting on her back before she released herself from it again – the warm, familiar feeling immediately got a hold of her heart, wrapping her in a happiness she couldn't get enough of.  
  
They simply just talked. About the mission they went on today (seriously, Agrabah, again, Elrena complained), the amazing food Strelitzia had for lunch today (saying next time Elrena should come with her, this little coffee shop was amazing), how one of Elrena's party members got stuck in the sand and how it took them three people to get them out. Strelitzia showed her her new upgraded keyblade she was very proud of (getting the materials for it was real pain!) and Elrena didn't miss the sparkle in her eyes while she told her that – it was adorable, really, and she couldn't take her eyes off whenever Strelitzia talked about something that excited her.  
  
And, of course, the topic of Strelitzia's “secret friend” came up, like usual.  
  
“I didn't see them today, sadly.” She said with a sunken head and Elrena could only comment a low “oh” to that. “But maybe I will tomorrow.”  
  
The excitement in her voice in the last sentence was undeniable and Elrena couldn't help it but be happy for her – if Strelitzia was happy, she was too, and that was a fact. Yet a pinch in her heart remained whenever she talked about the person she wanted to talk to so much, but never found the courage to do so. Elrena wasn't even sure why Strelitzia had such troubles, especially when they formed plan after plan for her to do it. But each time they met on the rooftops again, Strelitzia simply told her it didn't work, they didn't show up, or something other came in – Elrena never was sure what to say besides “maybe next time” and “I'm sure it will work tomorrow”.  
  
And each time her heart screamed a wave of feelings of opposite directions. The relief and pain that washed over her she swallowed down, for Strelitzia's and her own sake. There was no place for those here, she wanted to enjoy the time she could spend with Strelitzia, and nothing else mattered.  
  
Elrena caught Strelitzia yawning in the corner of her eye, turning to her with a concerned face. It was getting late, she had to admit, but usually Strelitzia went home before she showed signs of tiredness, so this was new.  
  
“Are you sure you don't want to go home? It's really late.”  
  
“No. I want to watch the sunset still.”  
  
Elrena raised an eyebrow towards the Chirithy beside her, but it only shrugged and continued to snuggle to Strelitzia's side. And Strelitzia went back to watching the horizon in front of her, the sun almost completely vanishing behind it, the last orange rays reflecting on the roofs of the town.  
  
“It's really beautiful today, isn't it.” Strelitzia continued, placing her hand beside her hip and gestured with the other, pointing out several clouds in the distance who looked especially beautiful to her. “They look like cotton candy.”  
  
“They do.”  
  
Elrena was torn between looking at the things Strelitzia pointed out and her, unable to tell what was more beautiful to watch – she noticed the little things, like that she not only moved her hand closer and closer towards her, but herself, too, to the point they were almost sitting shoulder by shoulder. She had to remove her hand that was close to her to place it behind Strelitzia's back for her not to bump into it – but Strelitzia ultimately fell against her shoulder, stopped gesturing into the distance as she did so, and Elrena's heart jumped in her chest.  
  
“That was wonderful.” Strelitzia whispered and shifted even closer, lying her head on Elrena's shoulder. “Thank you for being here with me.”  
  
Her heart was pounding and Elrena _prayed_ Strelitzia didn't notice and asked what was going on, especially now that she was so close to her. She clenched and unclenched the hand that was behind Strelitzia's back, pondering back and forth in her thoughts what do to.  
  
But ultimately her heart won and she reached out to her and wrapped her arm around Strelitzia's shoulders, holding her as close as she could. And Strelitzia didn't seem to mind, sighing into this embrace, even closed her eyes.  
  
Elrena knew she would treasure this moment forever, her memory of this night would be edged into her heart, forever staying with her – feeling the closeness of Strelitzia against her, her warmth, her _light_.   
  
She needed to get up eventually, but for now all that mattered was her and Strelitzia over the rooftops in Daybreak Town, snuggled up safe and warm.  
  
And everything else didn't matter for once.  


 


End file.
